


Reflections

by Kelseyalicia



Series: One-shots for friends [7]
Category: Thundercats (2011)
Genre: Aftermath, Choices, Future, Gift Fic, One Shot Collection, Past, Reflection, Singing, bettering yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: After escaping the Black Pyramid and Lion-O's rebirth, the ThunderCats find a delightful hideaway and start to reflect on who they are and what is coming for them in the future.
Series: One-shots for friends [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777261
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ulterion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulterion/gifts).



> This is my seventh one-shot request. This is the second one for my friend Phil. Given this is initially what he wanted but chickened out at asking me for it first. This is his favorite show, and I'll do my best to give him what he wants.
> 
> I've never done a ThunderCats fanfic before. So I hope I can do him and the show proud. And I wish forever that they had finished the 2011 version of the show.
> 
> The only thing to be done is we make the ending for ourselves in our fanfics.
> 
> Christinepresely did this picture. 
> 
> So enjoy this one.

Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every day  
It's as if I play my part  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart

The small pride of ThunderCats had gone as far as they could from the Black Pyramid of Mumm-Ra. They'd return to the beautiful woodland. They'd discovered a pleasant glen with a pretty stream running through it.

They were sitting down for a rest after being dog-tired from both the trials in the spirit world and their risky venture to in Mumm-Ra's stronghold they needed a breather.

Surrounding the glean were bushes bursting with multicolored fruit. With their mouths watering, the pride quickly gathered as much as they could hold. As they sat down to savor the meal, Wilykit began to play her woodwind instrument to lull everyone into a peaceful state of mind.

"If only we could fish," grumbled Panthro as he didn't particularly enjoy the fruit. He was a carnivore through and through.

"Be thankful, General, we found anything to eat. We almost had the last meal a few hours ago. So be thankful we are enjoying any food at the moment," Tygra chastised the war-torn Cat.

"Let's not fight again. If we will unearth those Stones and thwart Mumm-Ra, we need to have a stronger bond. After all, Jaga once told me that we rise and fall together. So we need to make sure we don't fall again," Cheetara reminded everyone of their old mentor's wisdom.

"Jaga was indeed full of wisdom, and he's right in this case. The trials I just endured pushed me to my limits. He said he wanted me to take what I learned and be a better leader.

So it's time we all bettered ourselves if we are going to save Third Earth," Lion-o said as he turned his sword over and over in his hands.

They'd come so close to losing the Sword of Omens along with the power stone inside it. All because of his foolishness. If he was ever going to be a true king, he needed to learn from his mistakes.

Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who am I inside?

I am now  
In a world where I  
Have to hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am

Dusk had fallen by now, so they made a small campfire. As they curled up around the fire, the flames seemed to cast a magic spell over the group. As it sparked and crackled, each Cat started to think back on their memories.

The Wily twins slowly thought back to their home and family. How carefree and straightforward life had been in those days. Before, their reality had been changed so harshly.

The twins may be only kittens, but their lives on the streets of Thundara truly changed them. Their eyes had been opened to the harsh reality of life. While the other Cats had lived in the upper-class, they'd seen the slums, poverty, and unforgiving side of the world.

But did that make them stronger? Was suffering the underbelly of the fallen kingdom proof they're stronger? Or was it their determination and drive to survive that made them more reliable?

Could they take all that they'd learned and become genuinely worthy of the ThunderCats? That was the question that lingers in their minds.

Panthro was wondering about his ex-friend Gruel and what had changed him so much. Why had he sided with Mumm-Ra? Why the betrayal? Would his other old friends betray his trust again? How could he trust anyone again?

Cheetara was thinking how messy the love triangle been between herself, Lion-O and Tygra. Maybe if she been more honest and straightforward from the beginning, things wouldn't have been so messy later on.

Tygra thought he had a chance to be king, and now he could see how hard it was. And finding out what his little brother had gone through. Hell and back again to return to them? Would he have been able to sacrifice his soul? Would he ever be able to make that kind of choice? Was he fit to be a leader? Was he even a good brother?

Lion-O thoughts were over all that he learned in the spirit world, about himself and his friends. He was more determined then ever to prove himself. He would avenge his fallen father, and one way or another, he'd bring peace to the world Mumm-Ra had thrown into chaos.

There were many unforeseen challenges ahead. Trials they all would face that would test their hearts and souls. Would they be loyal, brave, and true? Would they see who they were on the inside when they looked in the mirror? Would this war ever end? Would Third Earth ever be at peace and all life living in harmony? Those questions and answered would be the next step in their journey.

One thing would always be true, though. Together they're stronger, and the bonds they'd forged couldn't be broken. So as long as their family stayed together and were true, then there was nothing they couldn't do!

Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I am  
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
Who am I inside?

There's a heart that must be  
Free to fly  
That burns with a need to know  
The reason why

Why must we all conceal  
What we think, how we feel?  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?  
I won't pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time  
When will my reflection show  
Who am I inside?  
When will my reflection show  
Who am I inside?


End file.
